WIB (WOMAN IN BLACK)
by sara lujan
Summary: Scully no creía que se le volviera a presentar otra oportunidad para utilizarlo...


Título: WIB (Woman In Black).

Autora: Sara Luján.

Disclaimer: Sí, los personajes son de CC y de la 1013. ¡Aquí iba yo a estar, escribiendo fanfics para consolarme, si fueran míos!.

Spoiler _: In Ami_. Yo, como Mulder, también estaría encantada de que Scully vistiera así más a menudo. Estaba guapísima, y la escena en el restaurante fue soberbia… ¿pero de quién puñetas fue la idea de que la disfrutara El Fumador en vez de Mulder?... CC se merece una demanda a nivel planetario. Pequeñas alusiones a _Nunca Más, Folieux a_ _Deux, Wonderland, Hollywood A.D., Small potatoes, Brand X…_

Tipo: Humor, MSR (pero ligerito. No os hagáis ilusiones).

 **WIB (WOMAN IN BLACK)**

 _"_ _Scully, si pudieras volver y liquidar a cinco personas que te hubieran hecho sufrir, ¿a quien elegirías?"._

 _"_ _¿Sólo puedo elegir a cinco?"._

 _"…_ _¿No se me habrá pasado tu cumpleaños?"._

 ** _(La Lista)_**

¡Ring!... ¡Ring!...

Scully abrió un ojo como para asegurarse de que no soñaba.

¡Ring!...

No. No soñaba. El teléfono estaba sonando. Antes de sacar su brazo de entre la calidez de las sábanas, abrió el otro ojo…

¡Ring!...

… y miró la pantalla luminosa del reloj:

 _02:46 A.M._

Su mente semiinconsciente, pero científica, ya había comenzado a analizar la situación al tiempo que alcanzaba el aparato.

 _Son casi las 3:00 de la madrugada. Estoy durmiendo plácidamente en mi cama. Suena el teléfono, y no es probable que sea una urgencia familiar, ergo…_

"Hola, Scully… Soy yo".

 _Nunca se me había ocurrido que Descartes fuera mujer._

"¿Qué?".

"Nada, Mulder. Hablaba conmigo misma".

"¿A estas horas?. Deberías estar durmiendo. Mañana tienes que madrugar".

"¡Estaba durmiendo, Mulder, hasta que mi teléfono ha sonado!".

"¡Oh!... Sí, claro. Tu teléfono… Soy yo".

"…".

"¿Scully?... Scully, ¿sigues ahí?".

"Sigo aquí… y ya sé que eres tú. ¿Qué quieres, Mulder?".

"Felicitarte por tu cumpleaños".

"¿Ahora?. Mulder, mi cumpleaños es mañana".

"No. Son las 2:48 A.M… Es hoy".

"Si querías afinar tanto deberías haber tenido en cuenta también los minutos", se burló.

"Lo he hecho. Naciste a las 02:45h de la madrugada. Me ha costado despertarte".

Scully levantó las cejas y acabó de despejarse completamente.

"¿Cómo?...".

"Tu madre me lo dijo una vez", le interrumpió. "Es una larga historia. Oficialmente, en este momento tendrías tres minutos de vida".

 _Los mismos que te quedarán a ti si vuelves a llamarme a estas horas para otra cosa que no sea la llegada del Juicio Final._

Por supuesto, Scully no permitió que sus pensamientos viajaran hasta el otro lado del hilo telefónico, sino que apeló a sus últimos restos de diplomacia que le quedaban.

"Agradezco que te hayas acordado de mí, Mulder, de verdad, pero…".

"Siempre me acuerdo de ti. Esto ha sido sólo una excusa porque no podía dormir, y me apetecía hablar con alguien".

"¿Y no había otros _alien_ … quiero decir _alguien_ en tu agenda, Mulder?".

"Bueno, están los chicos de El Tirador Solitario, pero tienen un despertar mucho peor que el tuyo. A Frohike no hay quien le aguante hasta que se toma su tercera taza de café".

Scully suspiró. Definitivamente, su compañero no tenía remedio.

"De acuerdo, Mulder, ¿de qué querías hablar?".

"¿Qué?".

"Acabas de decir que te apetecía hablar… ¿de qué?".

"Bueno… de nada en particular".

"¿De nada?".

"Es decir, de algo sí… Mañana es tu cumpleaños".

"Sí, Mulder. _Mañana_ es mi cumpleaños y ya me has felicitado _hoy_ a las 02:48h de la madrugada… ¿Algo más?".

"… Me gustaría que nos viéramos mañana".

"Nos veremos. Tenemos que estar en el despacho de Skinner a las 8:00h en punto".

"No… Me refiero a vernos… Vernos de verdad".

"¿Te refieres a…?".

Scully miró el auricular del teléfono como si pudiera ver a su compañero al otro lado; como si necesitara asegurarse de que la persona con la que hablaba era quien creía que era. Se incorporó en la cama, y después de encender la lámpara de la mesita de noche, apoyó la espalda en la almohada preparada para escuchar lo que quiera que viniese a continuación.

"Vernos fuera de la Oficina".

"¿En la calle?".

"… o en el cine…, o en un restaurante…, o en tu casa… Dónde tú quieras".

Bien… Habían pasado siete años. Scully había asumido que en su cerebro faltaban un número indefinido de neuronas absolutamente necesarias para digerir cosas como las teorías de Mulder, su aparente abducción, el desorden del despacho, la remisión de su cáncer, la colección de vídeos en el fondo de la estantería… y esto.

"¿Me estás invitando a salir, Mulder?".

"Es tu cumpleaños".

"Así es… ¿por eso me invitas?".

"No. Por eso me gustaría que tú me invitaras a mí… sino te importa".

"Aquí necesito otro par de docenas de neuronas más", murmuró mientras pensaba en la respuesta.

"¿Cómo dices?".

"Nada… ¿Y qué es lo que quieres hacer mañana, Mulder?".

"Ya te lo he dicho… Lo que tú quieras".

Scully respiró profundamente, tomando una gran bocanada de aire. Se sentía como un nadador preparado para ejecutar uno de sus más difíciles saltos de trampolín.

"De acuerdo, Mulder. Mañana te invito a cenar. ¿Te viene bien a las 20:30h?".

"¿En tu casa?¿".

"Sí".

"¿Vas a cocinar tú?".

Scully arrugó el entrecejo. ¿Había detectado un leve matiz de incredulidad, o de suspicacia?".

"Sí, lo haré. No soy un Chef de reconocido prestigio, pero creo que tú tampoco estás acostumbrado a los platos exquisitos".

"Me conformo con cualquier cosa comestible".

"Puedes venir tranquilo. No te envenenaré".

"Estoy seguro… ¿Quieres que lleve el vino?".

Ahí estaba otra vez. Su rádar trabajando en todas las frecuencias. ¿Eso había sido caballerosidad, _o sarcasmo mulderiano_?.

"Como quieras".

"Bien. Seré puntual. Hasta mañana, Scully".

"Oye, Mulder… ¿Por qué me lo has pedido ahora en lugar de decírmelo mañana en el despacho?".

"Porque me apetecía hablar contigo… Duerme bien".

Y colgó.

Ella permaneció con el teléfono al oído durante un rato. Un buen rato. Tanto, que los agudos pitidos de la línea estuvieron a punto de salir disparados por su oreja izquierda. Por fin dejó el aparato en su sitio, y apagó la luz. Volvió a deslizarse bajo las sábanas cubriéndose hasta la nariz, y fijo la mirada en las suaves sombras del techo, dispuesta a esperar una larga noche de insomnio. Una noche realmente larga.

 _A las 10:30h comienzo la autopsia del señor Kaplan. Está resultando un caso difícil así que no es probable que acabe antes de las 13:30h. Después el informe, y el interrogatorio de su hijo. Con un poco de suerte puedo estar en casa a las 17:00h de la tarde, con tiempo suficiente para hacer la compra y cocinar._

 _Después de la reunión con Skinner, Mulder tiene que viajar a Siracusa, y no volverá hasta media tarde así que puedo trabajar a buen ritmo, sin interrupciones. Necesitaré al menos dos horas para tenerlo todo preparado antes de que Mulder llegue… a casa._

 _¿A casa?._

 _No es la primera vez que viene, ¿verdad?. Recuerdo que ha estado aquí varias veces. Cuando se sentía mal y necesitaba ayuda médica. Cuando me buscaba durante mi desaparición. A veces se ha presentado repentinamente para asegurarse de que estoy bien, o para ayudarme cuando lo necesitaba. No es nada fuera de lo normal. Simplemente, mañana Mulder vendrá a mi casa porque….yo le he invitado. Técnicamente, ha sido él quien me ha obligado a hacerlo, pero el caso es que vendrá…por ninguna razón. Sólo para cenar…conmigo…el día de mi cumpleaños…y le he dicho que cocinaré para él…¡Dios, si ni siquiera recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que cociné para mí!._

 _En fin… No sé por qué me preocupo. Un hombre que sobrevive a base de pipas y comida china, seguramente apreciará incluso un perrito caliente si se lo pongo en un bonito plato de porcelana. La presentación es fundamental: un mantel blanco en la mesa, un par de velas, un buen vino… Tal vez ponga música y, por supuesto, un vestido de noche…que no tengo._

Scully se levantó de la cama y se puso en pie como si le hubiera picado una abeja en… bueno, ahí. Volvió a encender la luz y abrió el armario.

 _Traje de chaqueta y falda azul marino; traje gris; americana negra con camisa blanca… ¿Desde cuándo toda mi ropa es tan… sobria?. Necesito un hueco para salir a comprar algo más…_

Sus dedos rozaron un tacto diferente en el extremo del armario, en la última percha. Detrás de su abrigo negro. Suave, fino, y ligero. Scully lo sacó despacio, mirando a cada lado como si temiera que alguien pudiera descubrir que aún conservaba aquella prenda. No estaba muy segura de si le pertenecía, de si se la había regalado, o simplemente se había quedado con ella a cambio de permitir que una vez más la utilizaran en beneficio de intereses ajenos. El caso es que mañana lo necesitaba, y ahí estaba.

Un precioso vestido largo y negro con finos tirantes.

Ya hacía varios meses que lo había utilizado y se había olvidado de el porque no creía que tuviera ocasión de ponérselo de nuevo. Los primeros días solía mirarlo y tocarlo con la expresión nostálgica de un deseo imposible, pero pronto se olvidó y volvió a la rutina de de la ropa austera y formal de una competente agente del FBI que trabaja, y debe dar una imagen profesional.

No pudo resistirse más. Scully desabrochó su pijama gris, de hombre y lo dejó caer al suelo. Estiró el vestido ante su cuerpo desnudo y se miró al espejo para comprobar el efecto. Sonrió complacida un instante y decidió probárselo.

Rojo y negro sobre lienzo blanco. Scully arregló su cabello con los dedos y movió el escote del vestido arriba y abajo varias veces, tratando de encontrar un punto medio entre lo que le gustaría y lo que era adecuado mostrar en presencia de su compañero. Por último abrió el cajón del tocador en busca de algún colgante o collar que debía tener para estas ocasiones…y para escotes como este. Tras dos o tres intentos decidió que su pequeña cruz de oro tenía suficiente valor como para acompañar un vestido así.

Paseó descalza unos minutos por el dormitorio preguntándose si los demás notarían, como ella, que no estaba acostumbrada a vestir tan…

 _¿Los demás?. Sólo Mulder me va a ver así… y desde luego él no está acostumbrado._

Instintivamente se cubrió un poco más el escote del vestido.

A las 03:15h decidió que ya había perdido suficiente tiempo y sueño. Si seguía así, a la mañana siguiente iba a despertar con unas ojeras más oscuras que el vestido. Se cambió y se metió en la cama dispuesta a dormir inmediatamente.

 **Despacho del A.D. Skinner**

 **08:08h A.M.**

Scully llevaba más de cinco minutos sentada en su puesto habitual, frente al escritorio del Director Adjunto. Skinner dejó de atender el informe que tenía en las manos, y la miró a los ojos.

"¿Sabe si Mulder tardará mucho en llegar, agente Scully?. Porque si es así, empezaré sólo con usted".

"No lo creo, señor. Anoche hablé con él por teléfono, y le recordé la reunión. No puso ninguna objeción".

Consultó su reloj en el momento que se abría la puerta y entraba Mulder.

"Disculpe el retraso, señor. Ha habido un pequeño accidente y han cortado el tráfico durante unos minutos. Parece que no ha sido nada grave".

"Está bien, Mulder. Siéntese. La agente Scully y yo le esperábamos".

Obedeció ocupando su silla y miró a su compañera. Cuando ella volvió su cara hacia él, le dedicó una amplia sonrisa y movió los labios, hablando sin sonido.

 _¡Felicidades!._

Scully agradeció el gesto bajando la mirada.

"Bien, agentes. Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, el caso del señor Kaplan, que actualmente tienen asignado, ha tomado un cariz distinto en los últimos días a raíz del descubrimiento de una serie de pruebas que en principio no fueron tomadas en…

Básicamente, la reunión tenía por objeto analizar los pasos que hasta el momento se habían dado para resolver el caso, así como iniciar nuevas vías de investigación que tuvieran en cuenta las pruebas recogidas en la segunda inspección de la escena del crimen, después de que la primera mostrara evidentes errores de procedimiento por parte de uno de los agentes de la policía local asignado al caso en un primer momento.

Al acabar, los agentes se separaron para dedicarse a sus respectivas tareas. Scully se dirigió a Quantico, donde iba a tener lugar la autopsia de la víctima, mientras su compañero alquilaba un vehículo de la compañía Lariat en nombre del FBI, y emprendía su viaje en solitario.

 _Va a ser un día extraño_ , pensó Scully. _Todo el día separados por razones de trabajo, pero volveremos a vernos en casa, al terminar la jornada, por motivos personales. Exactamente lo contrario de lo que hemos hecho durante los últimos siete años._

Trató de concentrarse en el trabajo, pero el día se le hizo interminable. Quería volver a casa ya.

 **Annapolis (Maryland)**

 **17:45h P.M.**

¡Uf!. Había olvidado lo que es hacer la compra, pensó apoyándose en la puerta para cerrarla antes de soltar las dos pesadas bolsas de papel que cargaba. Por supuesto, solía pasar por el supermercado regularmente, pero sólo para adquirir unos pocos artículos que a lo sumo le ocupaban media bolsa. A diario comía en el despacho con Mulder, o en alguna cafetería cercana, así que sólo debía preocuparse de la cena y del desayuno. Pensar el menú de dos personas, una de ellas del tamaño de Mulder, para una ocasión especial era algo diferente. Ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que iba a necesitar y, para asegurarse, había traído algunos productos que tal vez no iba a utilizar.

Era consciente de la poca práctica culinaria que tenía así que, después de pensarlo un buen rato había pensado en preparar algo asado. Cocinar al horno solía ser más fácil y dejaba tiempo para preparar la guarnición, el postre… y todo lo demás.

Después de extender las provisiones en la mesa de la cocina, consultó un recetario que guardaba desde hacía años. Era uno de los pocos libros que tenía que aún conservaba las tapas brillantes y las páginas de un blanco inmaculado. Tras ojearlo y leer brevemente algunos párrafos puso manos a la obra y en apenas veinte minutos tenía preparada una bandeja de carne rodeada de verduras que se disponía a introducir en el horno previamente calentado. Después le tocó el turno al postre. El mousse de limón era lo único que se consideraba realmente capacitada para preparar sin arriesgarse a envenenar a Mulder, tal y como le había prometido. Tras llenar dos elegantes copas de cristal, las dejó en la nevera para que se enfriasen hasta la temperatura adecuada.

Al poner la mesa, tuvo que asegurarse de que los platos y vasos no estuvieran cubiertos de una capa de polvo milenario. Puso dos velas en el centro y acabó preparando el equipo de música. Había pensado que algo clásico estaría bien, pero sólo recordaba que Mulder a veces escuchaba a Wagner, y no le pareció oportuno.

Demasiado apoteósico tal vez…

La duda le estaba empezando a poner algo nerviosa cuando, en medio de la fila de CDs, encontró a Barry White. Le gustaba su voz grave suave al mismo tiempo, sin estridencias, pero tampoco excesivamente apacible. Una música que podía escucharse sin atender demasiado a la letra, y una letra con fuerza suficiente como para no quedarse ensimismado en la música. Perfecto para crear un ambiente de fondo que no indujera de un modo evidente a nada concreto…le parecía.

A las 18:40h tenía todo a punto así que, mientras el horno seguía trabajando por su cuenta, comenzó consigo misma.

Lo primero fue un baño con un par de puñados de sales aromáticas que hicieron desaparecer hasta el último rastro de olor a formol, sala de autopsias, o cadáver. Después una fina película de crema de lavanda por todo el cuerpo, y nadie adivinaría jamás que había pasado la jornada en otro lugar que no fuera el mismísimo jardín del Edén.

Se cubrió con una toalla mientras buscaba su ropa interior en el tocador y después de mirar un conjunto blanco durante unos segundos, cambió de opinión y escogió uno negro sin tirantes. Secó y arregló su cabello con cuidado y se maquilló ligeramente resaltando sus labios y sus ojos. Por último volvió a ponerse el vestido y zapatos de tacón, y se retoco las uñas con laca transparente. Cuando terminó se miró en el espejo y se dio así misma el visto bueno, pero antes de hacerlo cubrió un poco más el escote.

A las 19:05h apagó el horno al comprobar que estaba en su punto y preparó un par de latas de té colocándolas en la zona más fría de la nevera.

Aún quedaban muchos minutos para que Mulder llegara así que se dispuso a esperar sentada a la mesa, delante del plato vacío… Por suerte sólo necesitó treinta segundos para comenzar a sentirse ridícula y levantarse en busca de algo más práctico que hacer, como comprobar su correo electrónico. Sonrió al ver que tenía un solo mensaje enviado hacía más de tres horas por su compañero desde el móvil.

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños, Scully!._

Pensó echar un vistazo rápido a las notas sobre el caso Kaplan que había redactado la noche anterior, cuando llamaron a la puerta con los nudillos. Scully miró su reloj.

 _Aún faltan diez minutos,_ se dijo poniéndose en pie. Encendió la música con un volumen bajo para que no dificultara la conversación, y se acercó caminando lentamente hacia la puerta con un ligero cosquilleo en el estómago.

 _Sólo es Mulder,_ trató de engañarse así misma. En realidad, Mulder nunca era _sólo Mulder_. Para asegurarse echó un vistazo a la mirilla.

Debía de estar tardando más de lo que a ella le parecía pues unos segundos después, volvieron a llamar con un tono algo más impaciente. Scully respiró profundamente, y abrió la puerta.

"¡Hola, Mulder!".

"¡Hola, Scully…!.

La miró un par de veces de arriba abajo con una expresión que le hizo pensar que tendría que recoger los ojos de su compañero, del suelo.

"¡… Felicidades!", dijo avanzando unos pasos para que Scully pudiera cerrar la puerta.

"Gracias".

A primera vista, Mulder tenía el mismo aspecto de siempre. Vestía uno de sus trajes gris oscuro con una camisa del mismo color, pero en un tono más claro, sin corbata. Los dos primeros botones estaban desabrochados. Sólo eso, un peinado algo más informal que de costumbre, el mismo aftershave de cada día, y una expresión sonriente, con los brazos a la espalda, dejaron a Scully agarrada al pomo de la puerta, preguntándose si su compañero había sido siempre _así_.

"Estás…estás muy guapa con ese vestido".

Ella bajó la mirada en el momento en que él se inclinaba para rozar ligeramente su hombro desnudo, y besarla en la mejilla. Luego mostró su otra mano.

"Sé que habíamos quedado en no hacernos regalos, pero…quería darte esto".

Un aroma suave impregnó su nariz cuando Mulder puso ante ella dos bonitas rosas blancas de tallo largo, delicadamente rodeadas de papel celofán.

"Son preciosas, Mulder", dijo tocando sus dedos al cogerlas. Inspiró un poco el olor de las flores, y después se acercó a la vitrina del salón para sacar un jarrón de cristal. Miró alrededor, y al final decidió colocarlas a un lado de la mesa, donde él acababa de dejar una botella de vino.

"Tengo algo más".

"¿Otro regalo?", preguntó en un tono que indicaba que no le importaba en absoluto que se hubiera saltado su acuerdo dos veces seguidas.

Le entregó un paquete pequeño envuelto con papel rojo y cinta blanca.

"Vamos a sentarnos un momento en el sofá a tomar un té helado", sugirió Scully mientras lo abría.

"¿Tienes té helado?... Creo que no es tu bebida favorita".

"Sabes que siempre lo tengo, Mulder. Me gusta agradar a mis invitados".

Se levantó él mismo a por las latas y al volver la encontró mirando ensimismada lo que acababa de desenvolver.

 **SPECIAL AGENTS**

"Gracias Mulder… Me encanta tu regalo".

"En realidad no es un regalo. Es algo que te mereces desde hace siete años… Creo que he sido un poco lento en comprender".

"Si lo comprendiste", aseguró mientras sostenía el regalo delante de sus ojos extendiendo el brazo cuanto podía para verlo mejor.

Se trataba de dos pequeños rótulos. Uno para la puerta del despacho, y otro para el escritorio. Mulder había mandado hacerlos varios días atrás para sustituir los que tenía ahora con su nombre.

"Lo del escritorio también lo he intentado, pero probablemente tarde un poco más. Ya sabes cómo es esto de la burocracia interna. Mientras tanto, puedes considerar el mío como tuyo".

"En realidad creo que ya no quiero un escritorio para mí, Mulder".

"¿No?... ¿Por qué?", preguntó vacilante.

"Porque hace mucho tiempo que considero el tuyo como de los dos. Ya lo sentía así antes de pedírtelo. Es sólo que aquel no fue un buen día para mí, y te hice pagar por ello. Lo siento".

"Me quitas un gran peso de encima, Scully. Otro escritorio como el mío en el despacho, y hasta yo hubiera sido consciente del desorden. Además…me gusta que utilices el mío. El despacho es como si fuera mi segunda casa. Casi la primera, en realidad…y allí no vivo solo".

"¿Significa eso que puedo curiosear cuanto quiera, y cambiar las cosas".

"Pues sí… más o menos".

"¿Más o menos?".

"Bueno,…prefiero que no prestes demasiada atención al fondo de la estantería. La que está a la derecha de…".

"Sé a qué estantería te refieres y te prometo, Mulder, que no voy a curiosear más de lo que ya he hecho…".

"…".

"… Quiero decir que…algunas veces te vas de improviso… sin decirme nada… y no sé cuánto tiempo vas a tardar en volver. Como no tenía nada que hacer, mientras esperaba he echado un vistazo… un par de veces… Un vistazo rápido".

Scully tenía la sensación de que se merecía un tirón de orejas por algo más que su cumpleaños… ¿Cómo diantre había logrado Mulder que ella dijera eso en voz alta?.

"Scully… creo que tú y yo necesitamos una larga y serena…".

"¿Quieres cenar ya?", le interrumpió para poder dejar una conversación que Dios sabe dónde podía acabar.

"Sí, claro… Como quieras".

Se acercaron a la mesa, y le pidió que encendiera las velas mientras ella se dirigía al horno.

"Nunca he comido con velas, ¿y tú?".

"Sólo una vez".

Mulder esperó en silencio a que siguiera hablando desde la cocina, pero viendo que no parecía dispuesta a aclarar nada, decidió arriesgarse.

"Cuándo".

"Tenía dieciséis años. Nos reunimos seis amigos en casa de mi amiga Silvia y, mientras saboreábamos unas pizzas, decidimos llevar a cabo una sesión de espiritismo".

"¡Oh!, espiritismo… Creí que…".

"¿Qué?".

"No, nada… Yo nunca hice espiritismo en el Instituto".

"¿No?".

"Ni una sola vez. Como ves, no soy tan siniestro como creen".

"Tú no eres siniestro, Mulder".

"Me alegro que opines así de mí. Lástima que estés en minoría".

"Me gusta ser la única entre cinco mil millones", apuntó ella con una media sonrisa, mientras cortaba la carne y le servía dos raciones generosas. El abrió las botellas, llenó las copas, y esperó a que Scully se sentase frente a él.

"¿Brindamos?", sugirió con la copa en alto.

"Desde luego, ¿Por qué?".

"Por nosotros… por los Expedientes X. Sin ellos, nunca te habría conocido".

"Ni yo a ti".

"Bueno… tal vez tú hubieras salido ganando", reflexionó Mulder antes de probar el vino.

"¿Y perderme el espectáculo de verte perseguir a un vampiro con dientes falsos?. ¡Ni lo sueñes!. Reconozco que he visto cosas extrañas hasta hartarme, pero si hubiera tenido un compañero distinto, mi vida no habría sido ni una mínima parte de lo interesante que es trabajar contigo".

"¿Trabajar conmigo te parece interesante?".

"Interesante, estresante, emocionante, impactante, desesperante, alucinante…".

"¡Vale, vale!... Me doy por enterado".

"…y absorbente. Hace siete años que te conozco y apenas hemos tenido un par de días libres para estar juntos, fuera del trabajo… Por cierto, ¿cómo te fue en Siracusa".

"Si no te importa, esta noche preferiría que no hablásemos de trabajo", pidió Mulder saboreando el primer bocado.

"Por supuesto. Espero que te guste lo que he preparado".

"Eres la mejor cocinera que conozco, Scully…aunque no conozco muchas".

Mulder parecía disfrutar realmente de la comida. Ella le miraba con curiosidad.

"¿Cuántas mujeres han cocinado para ti, Mulder?... Me refiero, aparte de tu madre".

"¿Cuántas?. Bueno…no muchas. Ahora mismo sólo recuerdo una".

"¿Puedo saber quién?".

El dejó el tenedor en el plato un momento. Por un momento, tuvo la sensación de que esa simple e inocente pregunta, formulada en un tono perfectamente neutro, no lo había sido tanto.

"Ya te hablé de ella. Fue hace poco, pero en realidad cocinaba para su marido. Yo sólo fui un invitado inesperado".

"¡Ah, sí!. Lo recuerdo. Te pasaste dos días a base de comida casera y mantel blanco. Todo gratis, mientras yo seguía en mi puesto de vigilancia, tratando de sobrevivir a los aditivos y conservantes de la pisa fría".

"Me partes el corazón, Scully", se burló, "pero tendrás que esforzarte un poco más si quieres conseguirlo".

"¿Qué quieres decir?".

"Que aún pongo cara de perrito abandonado mucho mejor que tú De hecho, esa fue la razón de que aquella mujer me dejara vivir un par de días en su casa a cuerpo de rey.¡Le dí tanta pena!...que incluso me lavó la camisa".

"¿Aquella mujer te lavó la camisa?", preguntó con incredulidad.

"No sólo me la lavó a mano, sino que además la planchó. Si me quisieras tanto como a veces me haces creer harías lo mismo por mí, Scully".

"Nunca te he dicho que te quiera, Mulder. Y me quiero demasiado a mí misma como para lavar las camisas de un hombre adulto en pleno uso de sus facultades".

"¡Me decepcionas!. Creí que eras mi amiga", se quejó haciendo sobresalir el labio inferior de un modo exagerado.

"Lo soy".

"¿Qué clase de amiga es alguien que se niega a lavarte las camisas?".

"Una amiga inteligente".

"Empiezo a sospechar que ni siquiera te has pasado un par de horas cocinando para mí. Esto no será comida precocinada, ¿verdad?".

Scully se incorporó para servirse un poco más mientras lanzaba a su compañero una de esas miradas que le dejaban clavado en la silla. Instintivamente, contuvo la respiración hasta que ella soltó los cubiertos de trinchar la carne y volvió a sentarse sin responder. Era evidente que tampoco tenía espacio suficiente, en ese vestido tan ceñido y escaso de tela, para guardar su arma reglamentaria, pero aún así decidió no arriesgarse, y cambiar de tema.

"¿Y tú, Sculy?. ¿Has cocinado para alguien más?... ¿Algún hombre ha cocinado para ti?".

Mulder miró la copa de vino que sostenía en su mano derecha. Estaba seguro de que era la primera, ¿por qué tenía la sensación de que ya iba por la cuarta?.

"Una vez, Marcus hizo palomitas de maíz para los dos mientras estábamos en casa, estudiando para un exam…".

"¿Marcus?. ¿Quién es Marcus?", le interrumpió.

"Ya lo sabes. Marcus. Te hablé de él el día que viniste a casa con una botel…".

Scully soltó su copa y se llevó un buen pedazo de carne a la boca. Observaba y removía las verduras del plato con la mayor atención, sin atreverse a levantar la vista.

"Nunca has hablado de nadie llamado así", insistió él.

"Tienes razón. Yo nunca…nunca… Debí hablarle a otra persona…pero no eras tú… No lo eras".

Cortó otro pedazo de carne mayor aún, y lo engulló para no tener que hablar con la boca llena, y así dejar de tartamudear.

"¿Te ocurre algo, Scully?", preguntó al ver que sus mejillas y la nariz cambiaban de color.

Ella negó con la cabeza, incapaz de articular una sola palabra.

"No deberías comer tan deprisa. Te va a hacer daño".

"Disculpa…".

"Y bien… Aún no me has dicho quién es Marcus".

Pensó meterse en la boca otro pedazo de carne enorme, pero se dio cuenta de que no serviría de nada retrasarlo. Mulder se empeñaba en su política de acoso y derribo, y no la abandonaría hasta que consiguiera lo que pretendía…aunque tuviera que remover toda la arena del desierto con una pala.

"Era un compañero de clase en el Instituto. Salimos juntos una temporada".

"¡Oh, vaya!. Quién hubiera imaginado…".

"¿ _Qué no_ hubieras imaginado, Mulder?", preguntó sujetando el tenedor en actitud amenazadora.

"Nada… Deberíamos hablar más a menudo de cosas nuestras. ¿Quieres un poco más de vino, Scully?".

Le llenó la copa de nuevo sin esperar la respuesta… y sin mirar que no estaba vacía.

"¿Por qué dices eso?".

"Tu copa está vacía…".

"No lo estaba. Y me refiero a lo de _cosas nuestras_ ".

"Trabajamos demasiado. Esta tarde, cuando regresaba de Siracusa, he estado pensando por el camino".

"Pensando… ¿en qué?".

"Bueno, ¿cuánto hace que nos conocemos?. ¿Casi siete años?. Es mucho tiempo… Sin embargo, seguimos sin hablar de cosas importantes. Creo que a veces lo necesito… ¿tú no?".

"Sí hablamos de cosas importantes, Mulder. Creí que habías dicho que hoy no querías hablar de trabajo".

"El trabajo no es lo más importante".

¿Ah, no?. Me sorprendes. Siempre he creído que… ¿Y qué es lo más importante?".

"¿Tú qué opinas?".

"Yo he preguntado primero, Mulder".

"Sí, pero ya conoces la respuesta. El trabajo lo ha sido casi todo para mí hasta hace… algún tiempo. Sin embargo, nunca me has dicho lo que a ti te importa; lo que esperas de la vida".

"Yo sólo soñaba con una vida normal".

"¿Quieres decir que la que tienes no lo es?. A mí me parece bastante normal".

Scully levantó la mirada y sonrió levemente ante la expresión de desconcierto de él.

"Sí, ahora lo es. No me imagino viviendo y trabajando de ninguna otra manera en ningún otro lugar… ni con ninguna otra persona. Sólo me queda una meta que alcanzar para ser razonablemente feliz… Dormir una noche entera, sin llamadas inoportunas".

"Bueno, Scully. Si sólo se trata de eso, yo… podría intentarlo. ¿Qué tal si te molesto únicamente los lunes, miércoles, y viernes?".

"Sería un detalle".

"¡Hecho!. ¿Qué harás tú, a cambio?".

"Mulder, ¿me vas a cobrar por exigir mi derecho a dormir las horas que necesito, sin interrupción, cuatro veces por semana?".

"Si yo voy a pasarme tres, acostado en mi sofá, mirando fijamente el techo esperando a que amanezca, creo que merezco algo a cambio".

"Algo, ¿cómo qué?".

"Hazme una oferta, Scully".

"No sé… Podría regalarte una bolsa de pipas todos los viernes para hacerte más llevadero el fin de semana, hasta que vuelvas a llamarme el lunes".

"Ya he superados mis necesidades mínimas diarias, Scully. Si como sólo un puñado más de pipas tendrás que ingresarme en una clínica de desintoxicación… y no quiero ni imaginar cómo será el síndrome de abstinencia".

"Pues no sé que otra cosa puedo hacer por ti, que no haya hecho ya. ¿Alguna sugerencia?".

"Pues sí. Tengo una. No es que no me guste cómo vistes habitualmente. Los trajes de chaqueta te sientan muy bien, pero…".

"¿Pero…?", repitió ella levantando una ceja.

"… ¿Podrías vestir _así_ con más frecuencia?", preguntó al fin apuntando a su escote con el tenedor.

"¿Quieres que me vista así para ayudarte a perseguir mutantes, asesinos en serie, y supuestos alienígenas?".

"Bueno… no. Si habitualmente no consigues verlos porque sueles llegar tarde, con ese vestido y esos zapatos no hubieras cazado ni al mismísimo señor Fellig. Te recuerdo que alcanzó la venerable edad de ciento cuarenta y ocho años antes de cruzarse en tu camino… Quién sabe hasta dónde hubiera llegado".

"Nunca me verás perseguir a nadie con un vestido así… ¿Estas son las cosas importantes de las que querías hablar, Mulder?".

"En realidad, no. Es sólo que siento un poco de curiosidad. No sueles dejar que te vea así".

"Pues aprovecha, Mulder, porque va a pasar mucho tiempo hasta la próxima vez".

"¿Por qué?. Parece un vestido bastante caro. Ya que lo has comprado, deberías usarlo de vez en cuando… aunque sólo sea para amortizarlo".

"En realidad, no lo compré".

"¿Ah, no?".

"No. Fue un regalo".

"¡Oh…!".

Mulder sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza.

"¿Puedo preguntar de quién?".

"Creo que no te gustará saberlo".

"Déjame adivinar…".

"…".

"… ¡Caray!. Es difícil. No se me ocurre nadie… ¿No habrá sido tu madre?. ¿O Bill?".

"No".

"Me lo imaginaba. ¿Es alguien que conozco?".

"Desde luego".

Scully se estaba divirtiendo.

"¿Frohike?", aventuró Mulder.

"¡Por supuesto que no!", gritó ofendida.

"Gracias a Dios. ¡Le hubiera matado!", murmuró para sí.

"¿Cómo dices?".

"¿Eh?... Nada, nada. Estaba pensando en voz alta… ¡Ya lo tengo!... ¿Skinner?".

"¡Mulder!", protestó.

"Hace poco me confesaste que estabas…".

"Fue una broma, Mulder. ¡Una broma!. Creí que eras un experto en chistes malos".

"De acuerdo, me doy por vencido. ¿Quién fue?".

"¿Qué obtendré a cambio, si te lo digo, Mulder?".

 _"_ _El FBI agradece su desinteresada colaboración, señorita. Gracias_ ", recitó sin pestañear.

"Esto es América, amigo. Si no hay recompensa, no hay declaración".

"¿Qué clase de honrada ciudadana eres, Scully?. Tu obligación es colaborar con las autoridades federales", le recordó antes de tragar otro trozo de carne.

"Fue El Fumador".

El sonoro _¡Gluph!_ Y los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos de Mulder estuvieron a punto de hacerla levantar de la silla, dispuesta a una intervención médica urgente en un inminente caso de asfixia. Por suerte, su compañero logró recuperar el control lo suficiente como para hablar.

"¿El Fumador… te regaló ese vestido?. ¿Por qué?... Quiero decir, ¿cuándo?, ¿dónde?... **_¿Por qué?"._**

"Hice un agradable viaje con él hace algún tiempo. Seguro que lo recuerdas… El enfado te duró bastante".

"No estaba enfadado, Scully, lo sabes perfectamente. Estaba preocupado. Reconozco que no soy demasiado expresivo a la hora de mostrar mis sentimientos, pero…".

"No. No lo eres", reconoció ella.

"¡Mira quién fue a hablar!, _señorita_ _Estoy bien, Mulder…_ y preferiría que no cambiases de tema, sino te importa. Estábamos hablando del vestido".

"Ya te he dicho quién fue".

"Sí, pero ¿por qué lo hizo?".

"¿Qué es esto?. ¿Un interrogatorio?".

"No, claro que no. Sólo curiosidad. ¿No la sentirías tú si te dijera que El Fumador me ha regalado un vestido?".

"Si me dijeras eso sentiría algo más que curiosidad, Mulder. Te lo aseguro".

"Sabes a lo que me refiero".

"De acuerdo. Acabemos con esto. Alguien llamado _Cobra_ me invitó a cenar (creo que has oído hablar de él) así que supongo que creyó oportuno vestir del modo adecuado, en lugar de la ropa informal que llevaba en el equipaje".

"Así que, ¿os fuisteis de compras?".

"No. El lo compró por su cuenta".

"¿El propio Fumador escogió ese vestido por sí solo?".

"Así es".

"¿Y no pusiste ninguna objeción?".

"¿Por qué?".

 _Esa expresión ingenua es fingida. Estoy seguro._

"Por ser tan… mejor dicho, tan poco… Normalmente, tú no…".

"Mulder, ¿vamos a estar hablando del vestido toda la noche?", preguntó impaciente.

"No… Es sólo que hoy no pareces la misma. ¿Ha ocurrido algo que deba saber mientras estaba en Siracusa?. Hoy estás cambiada".

"Yo tengo la sensación de estar cambiada desde hace siete años exactamente. En realidad, hoy me parece como si fuera más yo misma".

"¿Por eso te has vestido…?".

"De acuerdo. A partir de ahora no se habla ni de trabajo ni de vestidos", decidió.

"Como quieras. En realidad, sólo quería decir… que me gusta".

"Gracias, Mulder. ¿Te apetece un poco más?", preguntó señalando la bandeja.

"No. Es suficiente".

"En ese caso, traeré el postre. Si lo prefieres podemos tomarlo sentados en el sofá".

"He alquilado una película en mi videoclub, Scully", dijo sacando la cinta del bolsillo. "¿Te apetece que la veamos ahora?".

"¿En tu videoclub?. ¿Te refieres a _Triple XXX_?".

"No. Me refiero al videoclub que está al lado de mi casa", respondió con ironía acercándose al oído de su compañera".

"En ese caso, acepto. ¿Cómo se titula?".

 _"_ _Contact"._

"Debí imaginármelo", suspiró. "Ciencia ficción. ¿Es tu dosis diaria de extraterrestres?".

"Esta vez no me vas a pillar, Scully. He escogido la película pensando en ti. Aquí tienes a la mismísima Jodie Foster, mujer independiente, segura de sí misma, e inteligente donde las haya, tratando de…".

"… contactar con alienígenas. Deja de darme coba, Mulder, y enciende el vídeo de una vez".

Scully dejó la bandeja con las dos copas de postre sobre la mesita y tras ofrecerle una de ellas sentó al lado de Mulder".

"¿Mousse helado de limón, y con ese vestido?. Espero no tener que llevarte esta noche a Urgencias con una pulmonía triple. Si la necesitas, puedes pedirme prestada la chaqueta en cualquier momento".

"¡Mulder…!".

"¡Vale, vale!. Lo recuerdo. Nada de alusiones al vestido".

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?", dijo de repente lamiendo la cuchara.

""Depende", respondió él imaginando la crema helada que ella se acababa de meter en la boca, deslizándose suavemente por su garganta y su…

"¿Mulder?".

"¿Sí?".

"¿No vas a responder?".

"¡Eh!. Sí, claro… ¿Cuál era la pregunta?".

"¿Estás bien?".

"Muy bien, ¿por qué?".

"Parecías ausente".

"Estoy perfectamente. El helado te ha salido buenísimo".

"Gracias. Te preguntaba por qué has querido celebrar mi cumpleaños aquí".

"¿Te ha molestado?".

"En absoluto. Es sólo que hace siete años que nos conocemos, y nunca lo hemos celebrado juntos; ni el tuyo ni el mío… ¿Poe qué ahora?".

"Porque es la primera vez que me atrevo a pedírtelo".

 _¡Maldito subconsciente_!, se gritó Mulder así mismo _. ¿Es qué no puedes estar callado?._

"Quiero… Quiero… que nosotros no nos vemos fuera del trabajo… y habíamos… quedado en no hacernos regalos… así que no sabía si era buena idea decírtelo… y decidí probar".

"¡Oh!".

Scully se había quedado inmóvil, con la cucharilla llena a medio camino entre la copa y su boca abierta, mirando a su compañero como si acabara de darse cuenta de que el mismísimo E.T. estaba sentado a su lado en el sofá. De pronto hizo un movimiento extraño y dejó la copa de mousse en la mesita antes de llevarse la mano al pecho.

"¡Ay!".

Mulder miró atónito cómo el rostro de Scully cambiaba de color.

"¿Qué ocurre, Scully?".

"… No", respondió sin apartar las manos del escote. Volvió la cabeza hacia los lados como si no supera qué hacer. "Se me ha caído un poco de… y está frío… Voy un momento al baño a…".

"Antes de que le diera tiempo a ponerse en pie, Mulder ya había cogido un pañuelo de papel de la caja que había sobre la mesita.

"Toma esto. Creo que no te has manchado el vestido".

Separó una mano para agarrar el pañuelo, pero volvió a dejarla inmediatamente en su sitio. Luego lo intentó con la otra. Mulder observaba el lugar del incidente con la misma atención que una pista nueva sn un caso especialmente difícil. Al segundo intento, Scully logró coger el pañuelo y secar la pequeña gota helada justo un centímetro por encima de donde comenzaba el vestido. Todo en un movimiento tan rápido que Mulder ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de parpadear.

"Ya está. Podemos seguir con la película".

"Sí… la película", murmuró sin apartar la mirada de la zona que Scully acababa de frotar con la energía suficiente para irritarse un poco la piel.

Siguieron con la copa, y durante unos minutos pareció como si en el mundo no existiera nada más importante que la mousse de limón. Scully acabó primero la suya y tras armarse de valor se atrevió al fin a mirar la cara de él.

"Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo tomaba. En casa, mi madre solía hacerlo casi todos los domingos durante el verano".

"Tienes una madre que no te la mereces, Scully", reconoció chupándose los labios con una expresión de placer que no le había visto ni siquiera cuando comía pipas.

"Ya lo creo que me la merezco. De lo que no estoy tan segura es de que merezcas que ahora yo la prepare para ti".

Para convencerla de su error, Mulder dejó un momento de lamer la cuchara y le regalo una de sus mejores miradas de perrito abandonado.

"Nadie ha preparado un postre especialmente para mí desde que tenía doce años".

"En realidad creo que lo he hecho por mí".

Y con un movimiento rápido e inesperado, Scully volvió a agarrar su cucharilla y la metió en la copa de Mulder. Trato de alejarse sin derramarla, pero ella ya tenía una nueva porción de crema dulce, helada, y espumosa fundiéndose entre sus labios.

"¡Eh!", protestó Mulder protegiendo su tesoro con las manos. "Esta es mía". No debiste acabar con la tuya tan deprisa".

Ella parpadeó un par de veces, entornó los ojos, y fingió sentirse dolida.

"¿No quieres compartirla conmigo?. Aún te queda casi la mitad…", se quejó con voz sugerente mirándole de un modo que hizo que Mulder se preguntara cuándo había aprendido Scully a hacer _eso_ con las pestañas.

"¿A cambio de qué?".

"¿A cambio de qué?.¿Es que tú nunca haces nada gratis, Mulder?. Te recuerdo una vez más que yo he preparado la mousse. ¿Qué te parece si te exigiera que me la pagaras?".

"¿Quieres que te haga una oferta?".

"Prueba. Tal vez la acepte".

Mulder reflexionó un momento. Apretó los labios en una sonrisa y la miró de reojo. Luego acercó la mano a su cara para coger un mechón de cabello, y deslizarlo entre los dedos hasta colocarlo detrás de la oreja. Acarició su perfil, y cuando llegó al cuello, la sujetó suavemente para besarla en la mejilla.

"¿Qué tal?",

Scully se lo pensó un segundo.

"No está mal".

"¿Crees que la próxima vez podría mejorar el precio?".

Scully volvió a mover sus pestañas de ese modo que Mulder empezaba a disfrutar.

"La próxima vez es tu cumpleaños. Si te esfuerzas lo suficiente, yo pondré el precio… Creo que te agradará mi oferta".

"Aún faltan varios meses para mi cumpleaños".

"Tienes razón… ¿Crees que podrías preparar una mousse de limón para mí esta noche. Puedes utilizar mi cocina y, si necesitas ayuda, conozco la receta de memoria?".

"Sculy, creí que íbamos a ver una película…".

"Olvida los alienígenas esta noche. ¿Puedes hacerlo… por mí?".

"¿Alienígenas?. ¿Qué alienígenas?... Nunca he oído esa palabra".

"¿Y conspiración?. ¿Has oído algo sobre eso?".

"¿Llevas tu arma encima, Scully?".

"No, ¿por qué?".

"Entonces puedo confesarte que _Conspiración_ era exactamente la palabra que tenía en mente anoche, justo antes de telefonearte".

Mulder deslizó su dedo por el hombro de su compañera siguiendo el recorrido del fino tirante de su vestido negro.

"¿Quieres saber qué palabra me vino a mí a la mente cuando colgaste?".

"Se me ocurren varias, pero prefiero que la digas tú primero".

 ** _"_** ** _Mujer de Negro"._**

FIN


End file.
